Beyond the Veil
by Moonrunner
Summary: Harry Potter just suffered the loss of Sirius Black, his godfather and only remaining family member. He finds some comfort, from an... unexpected source. Religious themes. Semi-Sirius tribute. Non Romance.


First Note: This story has heavy religious references. The Harry Potter series has not only religious, but _Christian _symbolism, and I for one believe it is intentional.

Okay, now that's over. This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic, so don't kill if someone is OCC (Which Snape may be. Sorry 'bout that.). This takes place immediately after Harry talks to Luna in the last chapter of OotP.

If you think I own Harry Potter, then I am honored that you consider my skills comparable to J. K. Rowling's. I must tell you, however, that I do not, nor am I that good. That is all.

* * *

Luna Lovegood walked away from Harry, and he suddenly found himself walking as well. To the library, of all places. He turned around to go pack, after all, he was leaving tomorrow, but something caught his eye.

Shouldn't Snape be at the feast?

Turning back to the library, he walked as quietly as he could up to the Professor. Not quietly enough, however. Snape looked up from the book he was reading and looked around, scowling as his eyes fell on Harry.

"Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Harry frowned.

"What concern of yours is it?"

"I am a professor. It's my job to be concerned about the students, even those not in my house."

'He's lying. He's never cared about students other than Slytherins.' Harry's mind told him. But then why was he acting like he did? Harry decided to counter with a question of his own.

"Why aren't you?" Snape's scowl deepened, yet he answered.

"I was doing some research. In fact, I just finished. Excuse me, I do need to get to the feast." He stood, leaving his book on the table, and began to walk past Harry. He paused, however, as he stood next to the student.

"Harry, I know you have suffered greatly since Black's death. Trust me, I understand how that feels. Remember that." Harry opened his mouth in surprise. Was Snape trying him?! But then his common sense kicked in.

"Why would you care? You hated Sirius!" He near yelled.

"True, I did. But now I realize that much of it was unfounded. He was arrogant, but honorable." Snape's face tightened, as if he himself couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What do mean? You thought he should've been in Azkaban!"

"I was wrong." Snape said shortly. "And besides, if I truly hated Black, then why did I contact the rest of the order when you told me that he was captured? Wouldn't have been easier to just let him die, as he did when we were both students?"

"But..." Harry was confused. It just didn't make sense. But... What Snape was saying did. Somehow, Harry understood.

"I must be going." Snape walked out of the library.

Harry just stood there for a moment, before deciding to see what exactly Snape was researching. He turned and walked to the table were the professor had been sitting and found, not a complex potion recipe or a book of dark magic, but an old, worn-out, NIV Bible.

Harry blinked repeatedly as he stared at it, wondering what the Hell Professor Snape was doing with a Bible, before he noticed that it was open. He saw several lines underlined with red ink and sat down to read. He knew that his curiosity was getting the better of him, but, hey, that knowledge had never stopped him before. He gasped as he read the underlined words.

_"At that moment the veil of the Temple was torn from top to bottom. The earth shook and rocks split. The tombs broke open and the bodies of many holy people who had died were raised to life." _The reference was Matthew 27:51-52.

Harry leaned back in his chair. He just couldn't believe it. It was too close, too perfect. Then he remembered that this was what Snape had been reading.

Had he left it here on purpose?

Shocked, he started to close the Bible, but as the pages flipped past he saw a name that caught his eye.

_James Potter._

He immediately stopped the pages. It was one of the front pages, where, if it were a gift, the giver's and the receiver's names would be recorded. Apparently it was a gift, but the names there shocked Harry more than anything else.

_From: James Potter._

_To: Severus Snape. _

Harry had to remember to breathe. This Bible was gift from his father... To Snape? That didn't make sense. But then Harry saw a note beneath the names, knowing instantly that it was his father's handwriting.

_Dear Severus, _

_I know you hate me, and you have good reason to. I was jerk, and I was the worst to you. Why I'm writing this now is to, well, ask you to forgive me. Yes, you read right. I want to start over, with you not as an enemy, but maybe as a friend (Padfoot's going to kill me if he reads this...). I hope you understand. _

_James_

_P.S._

_Before you ask, yes, this was Lily's idea. Don't tell her I told you._

Harry was silent. What do you say to that? But then, burning anger boiled up inside of him. Snape obviously hadn't listened (Or just didn't care), after James had tried to make amends. Harry's eyes flew down the page, and he moved to slam the book. He paused when he saw that there was another note, in handwriting he didn't recognize at first and smudged (Tear-stained? But that couldn't be...) ink that was still dying. He concentrated, until he remembered whose it was. It was Snape's, not the spiky, foreboding handwriting he wrote grades in, but a simple cursive. Harry's heart skipped a beat when he read the note.

_I'm sorry James. I didn't forgive you_ _then. I didn't understand what you were saying. I didn't understand you. I was blinded by my hate, and I didn't even think about what you said. It took Black's death to make me realize what you and he were both like. I'm sorry. _

_I forgive you. But it's too late now. _

Harry choked. Was he wrong about Snape?

"Are you all right?" Harry looked back and saw Remus Lupin's worried face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quickly. Lupin smiled.

"I was patrolling the halls. I ran into Snape, and he said you were in here and that I should check on you. Is something wrong?" Harry couldn't speak. He eventually looked back at the Bible. Lupin followed his eyes, and then silently read the page. He gasped.

"...I see. I guess we were both wrong about Snape, then. That's just like James, too. He would ask his enemy for forgiveness. I'm just surprised that Snape did." Lupin sat down next to Harry and put his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"He didn't, until now." Harry said quietly. Lupin looked at him questioningly. "The ink." He explained, "It was still wet when I read it."

"Better late than never, I suppose. Come on. You need to pack." Harry numbly nodded and stood up, sparing the worn Bible one look before leaving the library.

And somewhere among the stars, a black-haired angel was smiling.

* * *

Like it? The idea for this one came to me during Church one day before I had even read the series (I'm one of those crazy people that reads ahead.), and I waited until I actually knew what I was doing before I wrote it. The idea with this is that when Sirius dies, he falls behind the veil, right? Could this be compared to the veil in the Jewish temple in Jerusalem that separated the Most Holy Place from the rest of the temple? And thus this story was born. Oh, and I'm not saying whether it's James or Sirius that's the angel. It could be either.


End file.
